evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Alex "Slim"
Slim is a medic from the fourth wave of hunters, boasting an offensive playstyle. Slim uses a Leech Gun (which weakens the monster and speeds up the recharge of his healing burst), Spore Cloud Launcher (which masks hunter scent), as well a healing drone. Biography Medic that steals the heals. Slim, a veteran of the third Mutagen Wars from the rebel side, as opposed to Hyde and Lazarus who fought in Sol Guard. According to commentary from Bucket, Val, Hyde and Lazarus, he is one of numerous rebels who spliced their genes to take on insect-like traits. Whether Slim's own extensive modification was the standard or if he was a special case is unknown. According to him, he has an extra set of lungs for CO2 recycling, and his exoskeleton allows him to survive in the void of space. Slim may look like an experiment gone wrong, but his insect humanoid DNA is genetic engineering at its finest. Yep, the newest medic to Cabot’s Hunter Team is going to bug the hell out of Monsters. Armed with a Leech Gun, Healing Drones, and a Spore Cloud Launcher, Slim is a combat medic designed for the thickest of fights. When you need someone to deal damage and keep your heart pumping, call on Slim. Weapons and Equipment Leech Gun Slim's primary weapon, deals damage to the Monster while reducing the cooldown of his Healing Burst ability. The cooldown is reduced based on the number of shots that hit the monster and other wildlife. Approximately 3 hits will recharge it fully. Slims Leech Gun is biomechanical, having what appears to be biological components such as muscle tissues and ligaments visible inside the weapon, which is visible when reloading. This weapon uses "maggots" as ammo which fires green biosynthetic discharge. These maggots are fed with a nutrient slurry. Healing Drone Slim's Healing Drone flies to selected teammates from any distance and provides them with passive health regeneration until they are damaged, healing hunters and reviving them when they are downed while Slim uses his other abilities to take down the monster. Upon taking damage, the drone will die and must be relaunched to continue healing. Spore Cloud Launcher Slim’s Spore Cloud Launcher launches a spore cloud grenade which disrupts the monsters ability to smell while standing inside of it. This prevents the hunters from being outlined, identified by name, or having their health revealed, giving them a better chance of evasion in combat. Better yet, it makes it hard for the Monster/player to tell which class is which, meaning it might assume a Support character is an Assault, which probably will not end well for said monster. Healing Burst Slim's healing burst functions much like the rest of the medics in the game, although it can be recharged at a faster rate with the leech gun & has a superior radius (30 meters) compared to the other medics (15 meters) in the game. Personality History Relations with Other Hunters * Abe: The two of them do not get along. Abe sees Slim as a potential bounty, as Slim's existence as a Basilisk Soldier is illegal. Slim, however, hates Abe for his desire to turn him in as a bounty. That said, the two of them seem able to get along so long as Slim doesn't mock Abe's favorite movie quote. * Crow: Met Slim when they were chasing a wounded Goliath, prior to joining Cabot's team of professional planet tamers. Apparently, he stalked Slim for a couple days trying to figure out what he was. * Hyde and Lazarus: According to Slim, the two of them are cool, though he's still disturbed by Lazarus. He doesn't hate them for fighting against him in the Mutagen Wars, the idea being that they're just soldiers, not much different from him. * Sunny: Like most of the Crew, he finds her optimism endearing, and indulges her inquisitive nature. * Val: While the two of them do not interact in-game and cannot, Slim hates her more than Abe, Lazarus, and Hyde. According to Slim himself, a billion people died in the Mutagen Wars - which, it should be noted, Hyde believes to have been caused by Val and CIG9. * Maggie: He likes her because she doesn't talk about the past or the future. Given that Slim has a traumatic past, and that he has little future, this is understandable. * Torvald: The two of them seem to be good friends. Torvald, having evidently known another Basilisk Soldier, has no prejudices against Slim, still seeing him as human in spite of calling him "Bug man." * Cabot: Slim trusts him very much, not least because Cabot genuinely respects him and thanks him for being on the Crew. * Maggie: She believes that Slim has a decent amount of business savvy and wants to start a business with him after the evac. The two of them get along well, due to having terrible pasts that they want to move beyond. Progression Trivia *Slim is the first mutant hunter to appear in the game. *Transfusion Grenades in Gearbox Studios' videogame Borderlands function similarly to the Leech Gun. Coincidentally, both games were published by 2K. *Slim is a Third generation Basilisk soldier, not many soldiers like him are left. Most of them were killed in battle or imprisoned and killed after mutagen wars. Hub also made it illegal to be a genuine Basilisk soldier. If someone were to sell him out, like Abe, the bounty hunter would be paid a million keys. As such, he and Abe do not get along, with one incident where Slim pulled a gun on Abe for calling him a bug man, though Abe's unlikely to do anything as long as Slim keeps him from dying. *Slim doesn't mind being called 'bug man', as he states in a conversation with Torvald. When the latter brings up him pulling a gun on Abe, Slim states it was because when Abe said it there was too much *bug* and not enough *man*. *Slim states that Generation One Basilisk soldiers had a tendency towards insanity, and were near-indestructible. Torvald considers him lucky for having been Gen Three, but considering that his existence is illegal, Slim doesn't agree. *When Sunny asks Slim why he would splice his genes, knowing what he'd become, Slim states he and his friends were promised the process would be reversed once the rebel side won. The thought of losing the war never crossed their minds. *Slim watched most of his friends die in a failed attempt to take the Resolute. The rest were captured and executed when the war was over. *Slim lived off the grid in the jungles of Shear, before the monsters attacked. *Slim's name is most likey Alex due to a quote that he says when rendered the last surviving hunter of the team. *Although his genetic modifications appear to only be physical and do not impact his personality, he occasionally says, "Buzz buzz." Though since he is actually saying the word buzz and not making the sound, he may simply be joking. * The Spore Cloud Launcher appears to be homemade, judging by its pieced-together aesthetic (Sights bolted on, leather wrappings instead of a grip). Interestingly, Slim also claims to make the ammunition himself. * Slim doesn't know why he and other basilisk soldiers are specifically insect men. He claims it was never explained. Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Medic Class Category:DLC